NacerCrecerVivirMorirSimplemente Existir
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Un empresario,frio,calculador y solitario,le dejan un prototipo para que pruebe.Pero no bajo su aprovacion,lo cual lo desprecia y lo odia.Este androide tiene solo una orden expresa.Podra cumplirla?


**Nacer.Crecer.Vivir.Morir.Simplemente Existir.**

**YuGiOh – Seto x Joey**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol estaba radiante lo cual los pájaros cantaban agradeciendo tan hermoso día.

Los árboles apenas se mecían por la brisa de la mañana.

La luz entraba por el gran ventanal de la sala, donde sus paredes bancas resaltaban todo en el lugar. El sonido del tecleo constante, era el que se escuchaba en toda aquella casa. Ni música, ni risas, ni suspiros, escasamente la respiración de aquel muchacho.

La rapidez que manejaba sus dedos, daba entender que era algún prototipo de humanoide, el cual él mismo había creado. El cual fue uno de sus inventos más grandes, aumentando así su fortuna. Tan en sí mismo se encontraba, que no se percato de la presencia de su hermana,

la cual lo miraba con ojos tristes desde la puerta.

- Alguna ves descansas? - La voz de ella era suave, pero melancólica

- Alguna vez te dije que no te interesa lo que yo haga? – fue su respuesta fría, sin siquiera mirarla. Ella suspiro, casi derrotada.

- Cuándo saldrás de esta casa? Joey, hermano, acaso tanto te desagrado para que ni siquiera tengas ganas de estar conmigo?

- ... – por primera vez, el muchacho rubio levanto su cabeza, para observarla con sus ojos color miel. Su rostro era serio, y frió. Ni había rastro de alguna expresión humana en él. Aunque por sus venas corriera verdadera sangre, y en su pecho latía un corazón, desecho y negro. Pero aun así, latía algo con vida – No empecemos, Ya te dije que no me gusta estar con otras personas. Tu vives con eso llamado marido, y no me agrada. Se cree que puede tratarme como un amigo o algo por el estilo. Tiene la manía de siempre estar con sus amigos, los cuales me desagradan. Una parva de vagos, sin futuro, y sin poco de coherencia

social, el cual se la pasan haciendo cosas que para ellos creen que todo esta bien. Y además …

- BASTA! – Ella grito, casi con lagrimas. El muchacho solo volvió a bufar, para luego levantarse, y acercarse a ella. Estaba vestido con un traje blanco, de pies a cabeza, todo blanco.

- Serenity … - no dijo mas nada, solo la abrazo.

- Hermano … - ella se abrazo con fuerza. Luego de un rato, se separo. – Cuando cambiaras el color de tu ropa.

- ..- Él volvió a separarse, para luego ir al escritorio y recoger unos guantes blancos – Creí que ese tema ya lo habíamos terminado … Serenity.

- … Ok … No diré mas nada … - ella suspiro derrotada – Bueno, pero no es el motivo que me trae aquí … - el muchacho rubio la miro extrañado.

- A que has venido? – se cruzo de brazos, apoyándose en el escritorio.

- He traído a alguien para que te ayude con tus cosas. Con tus proyectos y todo lo que tenga que ver en la casa.

- No! No quiero a nadie y lo sabes bien … - levanto la voz irritado, avanzando molesto hacia su hermana. Pero se detuvo de repente. Detrás de ella había alguien. Por un momento quiso gritarle que se fuera, pero sus ojos, fueron los que lo detuvieron. Era un muchacho, de mirada azul como el cielo. Mas alto que el empresario. Su cabello era castaño, y su rostro, era casi perfecto, atractivo y elegante.

- Joey, te presento al humanoide 369. Es uno de tus proyectos Ojiazul, que presentaste la ultima reunión. Los accionistas quieren que pruebes a este prototipo, para ver si es lo realmente fue lo que quieres para la conferencia de mercadotecnia que se hará dentro de 6 meses – El rubio lo miro por un momento, con ojo clínico, luego de procesar las

palabras que su hermana acababa de decir.

- Y porque no lo prueban ellos? – dijo con disgusto, para luego sentarse nuevamente frente a su computadora, ignorándola.

- Porque tienes la manía de no presentarte en ninguna reunión, por lo cual se cansaron de que los dejes con las ganas o las dudas de tus proyectos, ya que el que siempre se encarga, no siempre tiene las respuestas que ellos quieren de Ti. Hermano! – la ultima palabra fue más acentuada.

El silencio reino por toda la habitación, por lo cual Serenity, lo tomo como un sí. Se acerco furtivamente a su lado, le dio un beso y salió de allí, sin dejar que su hermano le reprochara aquel contacto, o porque le dejaba aquel pequeño regalo.

Joey se llevo su mano a su cien, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Su hermana había provocado un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró frente a el, un vaso con agua, y unas aspirinas. Levanto su vista extrañado, buscando respuesta alguna. Allí estaba. El androide 369 le había traído todo aquello. Ahora lo recordaba. Cierta parte de su programación, era percatarse de los estados anímicos y de salud de su dueño. Por un momento sonrió, apenas, sin darse cuenta. Pero el androide se había percatado de tal acción.

El rubio lo miro por un momento, seriamente.

- Androide 369 … te queda demasiado largo – por un momento se quedo pensando, observando hacia fuera, por el gran ventanal – Seto … - murmuro despacio.

- Amo … - Joey lo miro sorprendido, la voz de aquel androide era suave y casi melodiosa – Necesita algo? Amo … - las palabras provocaron casi un leve recorrido por su espalda.

- Prepara algo de comer, que sea liviano, pero nutritivo. No me gustan las verduras, por lo cual espero que sepas hacer tu trabajo.

- Si, Amo. – el androide hizo una reverencia, y salió de allí en dirección de la cocina. El rubio suspiro.

- Porque tuve que recordarte? – murmuro despacio, y con tristeza.

------------------------

La noche callo rápidamente, cubriendo con su manto estrellado todo el firmamento. El silencio de la noche, ahora era interrumpido por los grillos y las aves nocturnas. Dando una leve melodía tranquilizadora.

En la oscuridad, frente aquel enorme ventanal, observaba las luces titilantes de las estrellas. Inconscientemente imagino figuras formándose en ellas, mientras por unos segundos, su cuerpo se relajaba. Pero por un momento se sintió incomodo, como si lo observaran. Se movió inquieto, en aquella silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

- No desearía acostarse? ... Amo ... – la voz suave de aquel androide, lo hizo pegar un salto del susto.

- No vuelvas hacer eso ...! – le reprocho disgustado, mirándolo fríamente. Espero que aquel muchacho bajara su vista, como todos los empleados lo hacían cuando lo fastidiaban con estupideces. Pero no encontró tal sumisión.

Aquellos ojos lo miraban intenso sin pestañar, tratando de ver mas allá de sus ojos color miel, tratando de leer cada pensamiento y su propia alma. El rubio se incomodo, desviando la mirada, y levantándose abruptamente.

- No tengo porque hacerle caso a una maldita maquina... – dijo con desprecio – No sé que pensaron los jodidos empresarios. Gusanos carroñeros, que solo disfrutan de MI dinero, fastidiándome con un estúpido humanoide ... – se levanto disgustado, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, abriéndola, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran por la brisa nocturna.

- Podría enfermarse, Amo. – aquel muchacho castaño, pronuncio las palabras como preocupado.

- Valla ...! – Joey dijo son burla – No solo pusieron en tu programación lo que les di, si no que también te agregaron ordenes ... – se le acerco observándolo detenidamente, de pies a cabeza. Dando una vuelta a su alrededor, mirando detalladamente cada parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, podía distinguir su perfecta figura - ... Dime 369 ... Que funciones básicas tienes en tu memoria.

- Principal función, dar al dueño de la unidad especificada, la satisfacción de las tareas diarias. Segunda función, llevar las tareas de mantenimiento del o los establecimientos especificados por el dueño de la unidad. Tercera función, cumplir cualquier orden dada por el dueño sin restricción alguna.

- Bien ... – el rubio lo miro detenidamente – Dime el comando Secundario que te dieron. Ante tal cuestión, dame la respuesta, mediante la clave 159753, Fabricación Dragón Negro, Red Eyes. – por un momento, aquel humanoide se quedo observándolo a los ojos, incomodándolo nuevamente.

- Establecer un patrón de acercamiento ante el dueño especificado sobre la unidad 369 – Joey levanto su ceja en forma de disgusto.

- Especifica el patrón de acercamiento – aquel muchacho de ojos azules, sin poder dejarlo reaccionar, lo tomo del brazo, para pegarlo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura, y depositando su mano libre en su rostro. Provocando que sus rostros casi se tocaran, en un beso imaginario.

- MALDITA MAQUINA! SUÉLTAME! TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES! SOY TU AMO! – el rubio empezó a forcejear, pegándole en el pecho, y tratando de safarse moviéndose desesperadamente. Sintió como las manos de aquel muchacho, rodeaban su cintura, provocándole un escalofrió inquietante, para luego sentir que el agarre cedía – NO VUELVAS A TOCARME! – le propino un golpe en su rostro, pero no se movió, ni un gesto en su rostro. Sus ojos azules, volvían a quedarse mirándolo, se separo agitado – MALDITA MAQUINA! MAÑANA TE IRAS DE AQUÍ! – empezó a gritar desesperadamente, mientras se movía de un lado a otro histéricamente - Me importa un carajo lo que piensen los ejecutivos, socios o quien sea. Mañana te mandare a desarmar, y le diré a Serenity que lo lamentara. Esa maldita manía de hacer contacto físico innecesario ... ya me las pagara ... cuando la vea ... ME ESCUCHARA! – el muchacho estaba tan enojado, que se golpeo el escritorio, pero no se dio cuenta que había un vaso sobre el. El golpe fue fuerte, rompiéndolo con su puño, lastimándose

No supo en que momento ni como, fue hasta el baño. Solo se dio cuenta cuando el agua fría tocaba su mano. Miro detenidamente aquel color rojo que había manchado su traje blanco, que ahora también teñía el lavado, donde estaba siendo atendido. La luz blanca del lugar resaltaba aquellos cabellos castaños que tenia enfrente suyo, las hebras marrones, se mecían rápidamente, dándole al rostro un toque de preocupación. Se movía de un lado a otro, abriendo y sacando cosas de los cajones. Sintió arder la herida con el alcohol depositado en una gasa, mientras delicadamente unos dedos finos, sacaba parte de vidrios de su mano.

No supo porque, ni como, pero empezó a llorar, dejándose llevar por las emociones humanas, recostándose sobre el hombro de aquel androide. Quien sintiendo esa reacción de su amo, no dejo de atender aquella cortada que aun sangraba.

Joey se encontró rodeado por unos brazos, los cuales sentía que lo transportaban hasta el otro lado de la gran casa. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la suavidad del su lecho, y luego que era desvestido despacio, como si fuera un muñeco. Al sentir aquellos dedos finos en su pantalón, reacciono empujándolo.

- Nadie te dijo que podías tocarme ... – su vos era fría – Vete! Sal de aquí! No quiero verte mas en esta casa! – aquel androide se quedo observándolo, lo cual provoco la furia del rubio – VETE TE HE DICHO! LARGO ... LARGO! – instintivamente tomo un reloj de la mesa de noche, y se lo arrojo, pero no llego a destino, en el medio del aire, aquel sujeto lo tomo con una de sus manos.

Solo hizo una reverencia, se giro, dejo el objeto en una mesa del cuarto, y salió silenciosamente.

La puerta se cerro despacio, para luego dentro solo escuchar sollozos ahogados. Sus pensamientos lo traicionaron, llevándolo años atrás, cuando una vez se enamoro de alguien muy especial, quien compartía todo con el, mientras inventaban cualquier cosa que pudiera realizar con sus sueños. Cuanto ansiaba poder verlo de nuevo, tocarlo y sentir su vos, lo extrañaba y eso lo estaba torturando. Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas, hacia tanto que no lloraba, su corazón empezó a doler, no quería sentir, no quería amar, no quería a la gente, por eso trabajaba, pensaba que solo existían para engañarlo, para mentirle y verlo sufrir.

Así había sido su amigo ... lo había abandonado, luego de haberle entregado su primer y único beso ...

--------------------

La brisa matutina, golpeo su rostro, aun mojado por las lagrimas. Despertándolo en forma de caricia. El olor de un desayuno caliente y delicioso lleno sus sentidos, provocando así, que se levantara. Pero deteniéndose al borde de la cama, su cabeza dolía.

Miro su ropa arrugada, retándose mentalmente, por no haberse cambiado para dormir. Con pasos lentos, se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha refrescante y se vistió con otro de sus trajes blancos.

Busco el reloj, para observar la hora, pero no lo encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre. Su cabeza dio un golpe en su nuca, dándole el mensaje que la noche anterior se lo había lanzado aquel humanoide. Su mal humor regreso, tenia que llamar a Serenity para que se llevara a esa cosa de su casa, no lo quería allí, ni hablar ni verlo.

Salió disgustado, se encamino hasta la cocina, no encontrando a nadie. Todo parecía reluciente, pero el aroma de un desayuno rondaba aun en el lugar. Sus pies lo encaminaron hasta el comedor, encontrando sobre la mesa, algo nutritivo y delicioso. Vaso son jugo de naranja, frutas cortadas en rodajas, un café con leche, tostadas con mermelada de fresa, un pote de queso crema y algunas galletitas. Miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró aquel homanoide molesto. Bufo resignado, quizás lo había echo antes de irse. Como lo había echado, seguro que ya no estaba allí, en aquella mansión.

Pero sus sospechas fueron erradas, pudo escuchar apenas como alguien estaba en alguna parte de la casa, limpiando. Su cabeza volvió a martillar de disgusto. Sin terminar aquel estupendo desayuno, se levanto en busca de aquella maldita maquina, para poder tomarla y desconectarla. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo encontró.

Vestía con unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, una remera negra pegada a su cuerpo. Con movimientos ágiles, movía sus dedos mientas limpiaba aquel salón de inventos. Delicadamente pasaba una franela, en aquellos pequeños robots de juguetes, barcos a control remoto, distintos aparatos para uso de personal domestico. Prototipos de toda especie y tamaño. Sin hacer ruido, y sin que ningún detalle quedara afuera, aquel humanoide de ojos azules, se desenvolvía ligeramente.

El rubio lo miro detenidamente. Sus ojos vagaron desde sus cabellos castaños, su cuello, su espalda ancha y su bien formado ... ... Se reprendió mentalmente, estaba pensando demasiado, y estaba loco por sentir tal atracción. Cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de traicionarlo, pudo sentirse observado. Frente a él, aquel muchacho, lo observaba.

Debía reconocerlo, era una perfecta replica a un humano. Sonrió de costado, al final, había logrado lo que tanto esfuerzo había diseñado.

- Buenos días ... – la vos de aquel castaño, lo hizo bufar en forma molesta y girarse para salir de allí, y encerrarse en su estudio.

Toda la mañana la paso haciendo arreglos, modificaciones, y otros proyectos. Inconscientemente no quería salir y encontrárselo, a pesar de que estaba decidido echarlo y mandarlo al desarmadero, algo en si ... se lo impedía.

Ya pasado el medio día, sintió como golpeaban la puerta despacio, para luego abrirla. Miro con reproche al castaño que entraba con un carrito con comida, dejándolo cerca de la mesa que había allí, para luego sin mirarlo, salir de aquélla habitación.

Joey levanto la ceja algo extrañado y molesto. Ignoro aquella comida, por lo cual siguió tecleando en su laptop, pero el aroma, hizo que su cuerpo intencionalmente hiciera un pequeño gruñido. Sonrojándose infantilmente. Suspiro resignado.

---------------------

No supo como, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró recostado en uno de los sofás del living, frente a una chimenea encendida. Sentía como algo lo abrazaba por detrás, mientras su cabeza estaba recostado sobre algo cálido y blando. Intento incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado, para luego mirar hacia arriba, y encontrarse con aquel rostro blanco, y de ojos azules.

Ruborizado y molesto, se levanto abruptamente, pero fue inútil tal esfuerzo, aquellos brazos lo sujetaron nuevamente, haciéndolo caer sobre el androide, que sin previo aviso lo beso.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, molesto y algo aturdido. Quiso separarse, quiso alejarse de aquella sensación que traía recuerdo a su mente, quiso que aquel abrazo cálido que lo envolvía con dulzura lo soltara y así poder escapar de este sueño tan ... real.

Sus ojos volvieron a largar pequeñas lagrimas, ya su cabeza no reaccionaba a la par de su cuerpo. Cómo un simple beso lo afectaba de tal manera? No ... se regaño mentalmente, no era un simple beso. Era uno el cual podía sentir cada parte de aquel sujeto que se lo daba, sentía como una corriente sobre su espalda subía y bajaba al compás de aquella mano cálida. Sintió como sus labios eran liberados, pero solo para poder ahora capturar su cuello, haciéndolo dar un sonido que nunca conoció su garganta. Un gemido ...

Lentamente fue movido, hasta caer en la alfombra blanca, la cual estaba cubierta por una piel de tigre de las nieves. La suavidad de aquella bestia empezó a cubrir su espalda, cuando las ropas eran removidas de su cuerpo, pero ni en tal acto dejo que aquellos labios atrevidos dejaran su cuello.

Las manos finas, recorrieron su pecho, suavemente, dándole una sensación extraña, haciendo que gritara en seco, por tal delicadeza. Sintió como los botones de sus pantalones era desprendidos uno a uno, haciéndolo reaccionar, abriendo sus ojos asustado y molesto.

- No! – dijo rudamente, pero no convenciendo aquel sujeto. Su protesta se quedo en su garganta, cuando se vio reflejando en aquellas pupilas azules, que resaltaban a la luz de hogar – Suélteme ...! – trato de ser rudo, frió, pero fallando totalmente. Estaba por protestar nuevamente cuando lo vio sonreír.

Quedo hipnotizado, como si fuera un sueño tan irreal. Cómo podía ser que tal gesto? Una simple y única sonrisa lo hechizara de esa forma.

Se quedo quieto, observando casa movimiento. Sentado sobre sus caderas, se incorporo para sacarse la remera negra, descubriendo su pecho, mostrando lo buen formado que estaba. Ahogo un pequeño gemido, cuando el castaño tomo su mano y lo hizo recorrer aquella piel cálida. Rozando con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo como las tetillas estaban duras. Dudando si realmente era un androide. Pero nada podía ser razonable en ese momento, cuando se agacho capturando nuevamente sus labios.

La noche paso tan rápidamente, como toda la mañana ...

Despertó en su cama, entre las sabanas blancas de seda, desnudo y con su alma en paz y tranquila. Se giro en aquel enorme lecho, como buscando algo, o alguien. Pero encontró el otro lado ... vació.

Se cubrió sus ojos, intentando reaccionar a sus sentidos, intentando calmar su corazón y que su alma dejara de saltar de alegría. No era un sueño, era real. No era su imaginación, su piel suave era real. No quería admitirlo, pero le había gustado aquel contacto ... aquellas caricias ... aquellos besos ... todo...!

Se incorporo, con molestia en su parte baja. Se sintió sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

Había tenido sexo con un humanoide.

Había tenido sexo con una maquina.

Había tenido sexo ... con una maquina ... y no le había desagradado.

Había tenido sexo ... con una maquina ... y no le había desagradado ... y al despertar lo quiso tener a su lado.

Se tomo su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos abruptamente, desesperado. Llamaría a su hermana, no escucharía reclamos, solo le ordenaría que se lo llevara, que lo destruyera o se lo quedara, pero el ya no lo quería en su casa, en su espacio ... en su vida. Lo quería lejos ... Muy lejos ...

Lentamente, se levanto, se ducho y se arreglo para salir de su cuarto, buscándolo para ordenarle que se quede en el hall de entrada hasta que su hermana viniera a buscarlo. Pero se extraño que no lo hallo en ningún lado.

Busco por su oficina, por el comedor hasta pro el jardín, para luego terminar en la cocina. Y allí buscándolo en un cuarto de servicio en el fondo, cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa.

Solo pudo encontrar una gabardina blanca. Extrañado, la levantó, ya que no la llevaba cuando lo conoció. Al dejarla nuevamente sobre la cama, se le callo un móvil, el cual hizo un pitido, de que tenia un mensaje de texto.

Arqueo su ceja, desconfiando, para luego apretar el botón de "leer". Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendentemente. Para luego salir de allí furioso.

Iba directamente a su estudio, para llamar a su hermana y pedirle una explicación, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de entrada, con una bolsa de comestibles. Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos azules no se inmutaron al encontrarse con aquellos ojos mieles furioso.

El rubio se acerco rápidamente, para luego propinarle un golpe en su rostro, haciéndolo caer por el impulso.

- VETE! LARGO DE MI CASA! NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA! ... – vio que el otro estaba agachado, tomándose la cara, pero aun así no lo miraba ni decía nada. Lo levanto abruptamente, quiso gritarle todo lo que tenia dentro, pero al ver que de sus labios corría un hilillo de sangre, sus sospechas eran confirmadas – CUANTO TE PAGO MI HERMANA! CUÁNTO! – sin querer, el rubio empezó a derramar lagrimas – MALDITA SEA! CONTESTA... cuanto te pago mi hermana para que te acostaras conmigo y así romper mi orgullo ...! CUÁNTO! MALDITO BASTARDO! – intento golpearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez el muchacho no se lo permitió. Sujetando su brazo y atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y así sujetar su cabeza y besarlo sorpresivamente.

Joey forcejeaba, sintiendo que ese beso era rudo, lastimaba, con un gusto metálico. Cuando se separo, lo empujo liberándose de aquellos brazos.

- NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO DE NUEVO ...! Te matare ... juro que te matare ... – se alejo de él. Salió corriendo hasta el estudio y tomo el teléfono marcando el numero de su hermana, estaba furioso.

Pero una mano lo sujeto, para luego colgar el aparato, y volteándolo. El rubio estaba por protestar, cuando miro unos ojos azules fríos, calculadores y molestos.

- Cállate y escúchame ... – estaba por decir algo, pero su boca fue cubierta por una de las manos del otro – Solo lo diré una vez ...! Así que ... estate quieto! – lo soltó, esperando que el otro reaccionara, pero era orgulloso, lo sabia. Se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

- Habla y lárgate ...! Maldito estafador! – cada palabra era con veneno.

- Primero, tienes toda la razón tu hermana me busco para engañarte ... – vio como el otro estaba por protestar, cuando se acerco y le hizo el gesto de que se quedara en silencio o lo callaría a la fuerza. Opto por lo primero – Tu hermana vino a mi porque estaba preocupada, porque tu no eras el mismo y creía que necesitabas un motivo para cambiar ... Por eso accedí a estar aquí ...

- Mintiéndome y engañándome como todos ... – murmuro despacio, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria del otro.

- Segundo ... - suspiro como buscando las palabras correctas - .. accedí con la condición de hacerme pasar por un prototipo de tu compañía ... y poder acercarme lo suficiente y ver como acceder a ti sin problemas ...

- Pues lo lograste ... – dijo el rubio molesto – Ahora vete ... busca tu maldita paga y desaparece de mi vista para siempre ... si no quieres que te denuncie por estafador y aprovechado ... – se levanto de su lugar para salir de allí, pero el castaño lo sujeto del brazo para luego lanzarlo violentamente sobre el gran sofá que había allí. Sintió como su brazo era presionado haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

- Escúchame bien ... Joey Wheeler ... vine aquí para ver si podía cambiarte, para poder ver si podía volver a tener aquel pequeño niño que conocí mucho tiempo atrás ... no para ganar un maldito dinero ... ni para mentirte ... ni para estafarte ... – el otro lo miro desconcertado, no entendía lo que le quería decir - ... Me equivoque ... no debí irme ... no debí dejarte ... ni abandonarte ... por eso volví ... quería devolver aquella persona que tanto quise y por un maldito negocio de familia me impidió quedarme y poder estar contigo ... – el castaño lo soltó, dejándolo semi recostado en aquel sofá. Empezó a retroceder lentamente, su mirada demostraba mucho dolor – Solo quería que fueras Joey, el cachorro que le gustaba inventar, disfrutar de la vida y que otro juego. Solo quería eso ... – sonrió triste – Pero es irónico el destino ... Porque pensé poder encontrarlo ... pero solo me regreso a un muchacho sin chispa de vida en algún lado de su alma ...

Desapareció por aquella puerta blanca, dejándolo confundido, y molesto. Quién demonios era ese tipo? Quién se creía, hablándole así ... de esa forma tan familiar? Furioso, se levanto para tomar nuevamente el teléfono, y llamar a su hermana ... ella iba a escucharlo, y denunciaría aquel sujeto. Debía primero saber su nombre, y así llamar a su abogado y meterlo de por vida a la cárcel.

Busco entre sus ropas aquel móvil, que había encontrado en la gabardina, busco en cada uno de los directorios, algo que le dijera algo para poder llamar a Serenity y acusarla.

En la sección de mensajes enviados, encontró varios de su hermana, su furia se hacia mas grande. Empezó a leerlos uno por uno, hasta que sin pensarlo, se sentó en el sillón, sorprendido.

Inconscientemente, los leyó en vos alta.

" Cómo esta mi hermano? Te acepto? Conociéndolo quizás te rechace enseguida, pero ten paciencia. Aun en el fondo, es aquel dulce muchacho que conociste. Serenity"

" En serio? Increíble, no sabia que podía comer tanto? Pero me alegro, por lo menos se que se alimentara bien, y no me preocupare. Luego me cuentas con lo del desayuno. Serenity"

" KamiSama! Seguro que no es necesario llevarlo al hospital? Se que tu sabes mucho de curaciones. Por lo de Mokuba, pero igual, me preocupa su comportamiento. Quizás no debimos presionarlo. Serenity"

" Le gusta un buen desayuno con frutas, algo de café, no muy cargado, y tostadas. Seguro que lo impresionaras. Y no olvides visitar su pequeño museo, de seguro estarás orgulloso. Serenity"

" Se quedo dormido? Pues, quizás es por tanto trabajo. Me preocupa, espero que no se este enfermando nuevamente. Por favor, te lo encargo mucho Seto. Serenity"

Leyó una y otra vez el ultimo mensaje. "Seto" ... ese nombre ... " Seto" ... leyó nuevamente... "Seto" ...

Dejando todo, salió corriendo de allí, hacia la cocina y al pequeño cuarto, encontrándolo vació. Su corazón golpeo bruscamente, provocando un dolor agudo.

Su piernas rápidamente corrieron hasta la puerta de entrada, para abrirla e intentar divisarlo en aquel camino que llevaba a la carretera.

- No ... – dijo desesperadamente, para luego salir de allí a toda prisa.

No supo en que momento, pudo llegar a divisar a alguien caminando por el sendero, para luego empezar a gritarle. La figura se detuvo por un momento, girando para luego ver que alguien se lanzaba a sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Cuando pudo ver bien que es lo que había sucedido, se percato de una cabellera rubia prácticamente incrustada en su pecho, sintió como su camisa estaba siendo mojada, y pequeños espasmos se observaban en aquella espalda blanca. Sonrió despacio, para luego abrazar aquel pequeño cuerpo. Acariciando sus cabellos y susurrándoles palabras de aliento.

- Perdóname ... – fue un murmullo, pero algo entendible.

- Porque? – dijo divertido el ojiazul.

- Por ser un maldito ... – el rubio levanto su vista, encontrándose con el rostro serio del castaño – Oh ... Seto ... perdóname ... por favor ... perdóname ... – se abrazo mas a su cuerpo, como si fuera una tabla de salvación en el mar, llorando mas fuerte, con un dolor y arrepentimiento enorme.

- Has sido un cachorro muy malo ... Joey ... – el otro le susurro despacio, mientras trataba de calmarlo – Por eso ... ahora me quedare contigo ... para remediar tu comportamiento ... – levanto aquel rostro bañado de lagrimas, para luego besar sus labios. Entramándose en un abrazo tierno y tan necesario para dos almas tan lastimadas por el tiempo.

No muy lejos de allí, una muchacha pelirroja, derramaba lagrimas de alegría. Subió al auto que lo esperaba, para partir a su casa. Llamando a la compañía de la familia y excusando al nuevo programador y a su hermano, pues les había surgido algo mas importante y por unos días, ellos, no asistirían a la empresa.

Sonrió alegremente ... Por fin su hermano, había recuperado aquella sonrisa que había perdido ya hacia mucho tiempo ...

**Owari**


End file.
